Balkan Blast Remix
"Balkan Blast Remix" von Angry Birds ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2016''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYkuRFCYvqE, ''Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers are basically - in order - Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Bad Piggie from the famous mobile game Angry Birds. Their blue shirt sleeves and trousers are exposed. They are all wearing matching white sneaks. angrybirds_coach_1_big.png|P1 angrybirds_coach_2_big.png|P2 angrybirds_coach_3_big.png|P3 angrybirds_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background After showing the Angry Birds logo, Red catapults himself to the other dancers. Majorly, the routine takes place on an island. There are TNT boxes,Wood and stone stacked, which fall over and restack. At times there are white puff clouds and lightning bolts. This is inspired by the game the routine is based off of. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Wave your arms in the air. Gold Move 2: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Crash into P4. *'P4:' Raise your hands as if to announce your arrival. BBR GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 BBR GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BBR GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) BBR GM4 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) BBR GM5 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) BBR GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) BBR GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Balkan Blast Remix appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Coconut Trivia * This is the third song in the series to span from a game, after Just Mario and Tetris. * This was the first Dance Crew in Just Dance 2016 to be revealed. It was shortly followed by Circus, which was also revealed at Gamescom. * The song is mostly likely a reference to the new Angry Birds game, Angry Birds 2, ''or to the upcoming 2016 movie. * In the song's ''Behind the Track interview, the song is titled as Angry Birds. * In the extractions above, the coaches' shoes are black, while in the gameplay they're white. This could be a beta element. * This routine is the fifth in the ''Just Dance'' series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, and Let It Go ''. It is succeeded by ''You're The One That I Want, Under the Sea, and Junto A Ti. * P2 is Cain Kitsais. This can be officially proven by a YouTube video which Just Dance uploaded called On The Set with Just Dance Costumes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho9RnEuaRf4 * This track's Just Dance Now, show that none of the gold moves in the routine were originally intended as gold moves. Gallery Bbrbg.jpg|Background 392315.jpg 392313.jpg grgrgt.png|Behind The Scenes Angry-birds-temp 214050.gif Angry birds.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' Angrybird.png|P1's Just Dance 2016 Avatar BBR Menu.gif|In the menu angry birds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms angrybirds.jpg|''Balkan Blast Remix'' BBR BP1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 (Not a Gold Move) BBR BP3.png|Beta Pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) BBR BP4.png|Beta Pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) BBR BP5.png|Beta Pictogram 4 (Not a Gold Move) BBR BP2.png|Beta Pictogram 5 (Not a Gold Move) Startbbr.gif|Starting Cuts. Videos Original Main Theme - Angry Birds Music Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Balkan Blast Remix (MASHUP) - 5 stars Angry Birds - Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Balkan Blast Remix - Superstar PC Gameplay References Site Navigation en:Balkan Blast Remixes:Balkan Blast Remixfr:Balkan Blast Remixpt-br:Balkan Blast Remixru:Balkan Blast Remix Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Instrumentalische Lieder Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Alle Männlichen Quartette Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Cutscenes Kategorie:Cain Kitsais